


Meeting

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Rex is pulled from his daily work into a meeting.





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of SADIM. Prompt: Crowd.
> 
> I didn't write a big crowd, but I did get several characters in there, so that worked out well.

Rex groaned aloud when he walked into the meeting room. The screen was down. That meant a PowerPoint presentation. Those never went well.

He sat in his usual seat in the back, just far enough away he couldn’t clearly see the screen without his glasses. It didn’t matter, though. Whatever was written up there would be read off.

Sal came and sat beside him. “Screen’s down. That bodes well, doesn’t it.”

“Aye.”

It wasn’t that Rex minded Sal, it was just that they often had nothing to say to each other. Sal was in sales, the most taciturn salesman Rex had ever met. Rex was in hiring. That didn’t make them exactly bosom buddies.

The rest of the staff filed in one by one, talking as they saw each other and chose their seats. Rex just watched. Finally, the boss, F. F., came in, holding his trusty projector remote. He loved technology, but he wasn’t exactly good at it.

“Ah, Jamie, there you are. Would you mind—? Thanks a ton.”

Jamie, whose name was really James, started up the projector, a task the boss was never able to complete on his own, no matter how many times he was shown. The PowerPoint finally on the screen, the boss turned to the waiting businesspeople.

“Good news! We’ve started a new initiative here at Lexa Corp. Presenting, the automated Robo9000.”

A picture came up on the screen of a tall trash can looking robot.

“The Robo9000 will make it easier to send interoffice memos, collaborations, and be a unifying force for our team.”

“It looks like a bin,” Rex said softly.

“Looks brilliant, F. F.,” said Sue-Lily, the head of the PR department.

“It’s got style! Panache! Verve!” exclaimed Vera, head of marketing.

“It’s looks like a bin,” Rex repeated, a little louder. This time, Sal chuckled.

“Expect to see this little guy coming around your offices soon,” F. F. said. “Well, that’s all. Have a good productive day!”

Rex waited until someone else stood before giving Sal a nod and heading back to his office.


End file.
